1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of drums and drumheads and, more particularly to a drumhead and a method for constructing a drumhead that is installable on a conga, bongo or any standard drum shell utilizing a tensioning hoop upon a reinforced annular shoulder and also is employable as a single-headed hand-held instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drumheads used in combination with various types of drumshells have long been known in the prior art. Examples are heads which range from the relatively crude and unsophisticated precursors to the modern day versions, such as those that use an animal skin stretched over the opening at one end of a drum shell, to the more sophisticated and conventional, such as those which employ one of the many synthetic materials from which contemporary pretuned and non-pretuned drumheads are fashioned.
Congas and bongos, in contrast to the more familiar and omnipresent tom-toms, snare and bass drums, enlist a unique head construction and tensioning mechanism that are designed to accommodate their special method of play. Using the conga drum as an example, the head is constructed by first creating a flesh hoop. The hoop is formed by wrapping an animal skin or some other suitable material around the edges of a large ring and securing the skin to the ring by tucking it under the ring or by using any other appropriate means of attachment. The flesh hoop is then stretched over the opening at the top of the conga drum shell, which is traditionally barrel-shape, and secured and tensioned there with a counter-hoop in combination with any suitable tensioning mechanism. Alternatively, the animal skin or some other suitable material can simply be stretched over the top end of the conga drum shell and then nailed in place with a series of tacks that are evenly distributed around the side of the shell.
Years ago, counter-hoops for the conga drum were typically fashioned from relatively crude materials that might have included a bendable tree branch, a braided or twisted rope or some similar item used for this purpose. Modern day versions of the counter-hoop are generally made of metal or occasionally a hard plastic material that is capable of withstanding the rigors and stress attendant to the tensioning process.
The proper installation of a counter-hoop on a typical conga drum is fairly straight forward. The hoop is first brought down over the top of the drumhead until it eventually comes to rest upon the counter-hoop support component of the flesh hoop. There, using older and more traditional means, such as, for example, any rope-like material, intertwisted strands of fibre or leather cord, to connect the counter-hoop to the drum shell, the counter-hoop is drawn tightly downward to stretch the flesh hoop and, thus, create a taut head to serve as the striking surface for the drum. Appropriate adjustments will then tension the head to achieve the desired tonality.
Conventional drums, such as tom-toms, snare drums and bass drums, naturally also employ a counter-hoop. In this instance, the counter-hoop is mounted upon a flesh hoop, which is conceptually similar to the congas, in either of two ways, to wit: (1) upon the rim or bearing edge of the head where it projects slightly above the head surface or (2) a half inch or so below the drumhead, using any suitable clamping mechanism to ensure that the head is properly tensioned and tuned. The standard modern day counter-hoop is typically comprised of metal and is round in shape to conform to the shape and specification of the support component, i.e. the bearing edge of the head or the flesh hoop. The counter-hoop is usually fastened to the shell using a series of lugs tightly affixed and spread evenly around the exterior surface of the shell. A corresponding series of rods connected at one end to the counter-hoop and to a mating lug at the other end are rotated to a prescribed tightness until the drumhead is appropriately tensioned and tuned to the proper tonality.
The evolution of certain of the more important elements of the modern day drumhead, particularly the pre-tuned version, begins with the traditional counter-hoop, which is tightly secured to the rim or bearing edge of the drumhead. The flesh component of the head constitutes a multi-laminate material with a conventional striking surface and a contiguous circumferential sidewall formed from the same multi-laminate material in a series of strips of relatively equal length and width. The head is tensioned using any of the several suitable mechanisms provided for this purpose. In order for the laminated flesh component of the head to maintain its pre-tuned character and, thus, the proper tension and desired tonality, an annular structure is provided in abutting relation with the flesh component of the head inside the head cavity. There the structure forms a sturdy and resilient frame for supporting the flesh component and maintaining it in a taut condition. The series of strips that comprise the sidewall are typically secured to the outside surface of the support frame with staples or some other suitable device used for this purpose. This support frame, which is similar, if not identical, in composition to the material comprising the larger drumshell component, helps substantially in sustaining the proper tension in the head, most particularly the striking surface. The frame prevents the laminated materials that comprise the head from distorting and crushing under the stress of the repeated poundings of the hands or drumsticks and, of course, the tensioning process itself.
Along with the introduction of this relatively advanced technology came the addition of the flesh component in an improved form. Constructed as a separate piece around the bottom edge of the drumhead was an annular shoulder, which was attached to the sidewall of the head and projected out about a quarter of an inch or so from the sidewall for receiving and engaging the counter-hoop. The problem then encountered, however, concerned the tendency of the shoulder to separate from the sidewall, which normally occurred as a result of the relatively severe vertical tensioning forces pulling against the shoulder repeatedly during the tensioning process. In short, the connection between the shoulder and the sidewall failed, resulting in the head along the area of the interface between the two components coming apart literally "at the seams".
In an effort to remedy this problem, an improved version of the shoulder was formed from a resin material, which was die cast in a mold. The resin was left to harden or cure against the sidewall of the drumhead, where it formed the shoulder provided to support the counter-hoop or tensioning ring. To add more strength to the connection between the shoulder and the sidewall, holes were made at the end of each of the sidewall strips and spaced at regular intervals around the bottom edge of the sidewall. A portion of the liquid resin used to form the shoulder also penetrated these holes to enable the cured resin to act somewhat as an anchor to grip the sidewall and better resist the tendency of the shoulder and sidewall to separate.
Although a significant improvement over the prior art, there were still some drawbacks associated with this particular drumhead. One such drawback regarded the weakness that appeared to exist at the interface where the shoulder was attached to the sidewall. Over time, the combination of the tensioning forces and the constant pounding of the striking surface weakened even this juncture and caused the two to separate as before. Another problem area regarded the conventional barrel-shape conga shell, which has a slightly oblique shape at the top where the head is installed. In order to accommodate this design and also employ a pre-tuned drumhead with sidewalls and a shoulder that would successfully stand up to the rigors and stresses associated with the tensioning process and the repeated poundings of the striking surface, it became imperative to develop a head with different characteristics that would address both concerns. This included a sturdy circumferential drumhead sidewall having an oblique orientation to ensure not only a proper and snug fit with the shell, but also an appearance that was aesthetically correct when the two are mated. And, in lieu of the cumbersome and weighty frame support previously provided for strength, an added component, which combines a plurality of layered materials upon the flesh element and a perimeter shoulder reinforced with a circular shank, is provided to support the counter-hoop and better maintain the integrity of the drumhead.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a drumhead and a method for construction of a drumhead for use with all types of pre-tuned and non-pretuned drums, including tom-toms, snare, bass, conga and bongo drums, that can be played without the obstruction and inconvenience of a rim mounted counter-hoop. The drumhead includes the addition of an oblique oriented multi-laminate circumferential sidewall coupled around the bottom edge with a reinforced shoulder component provided to support the counter-hoop and better maintain the integrity of the head. And finally, the improved drumhead can easily and quickly be installed and removed from the drumshell for repair or replacement and also can be employed as a single-headed hand-held drum.